garyanddinofandomcom-20200215-history
Show 728 - Burnted Man
Show was 727 was recorded on September 7, 2017 Show Opening The pair open by talking about Juan in Seattle and where he would lick a woman if she would allow it. They discussed who else would enjoy "the chocolate starfish." They discussed that Patty is visiting many 3rd-men and mentioned her bringing equipment to and from Seattle from Los Angeles. Show Topics 00:15:00 Gary and Dino then discussed the Salton Sea 2017 event. Dean is awaiting confirmation from the Ski Inn, Dean said October 28th was planned but may not be guaranteed. Dean described the process and described the Indian Wells resort. 00:21:00 They briefly mentioned Dean's "former radio station" not being there 00:23:00 Gary and Dean discuss the wildfires. Including one part of the fire 24:00 that was close to Landlord Bob's house. 00:33:00 Discussion of Sarah Underwood Monica from Quebec 00:40:00 Monica was brought on Discussion of weather in Eastern and Western Canada 00:48:30 Discussions of anilingus with Monica 00:55:00 Monica describes the surgery and medications she's been on, which caused increased her sexual desires 01:03:50 Monica described the importance of cleanliness Show Topics Continued 01:06:45 They talked about how Monica was better than the alternate guest 01:07:30 Discussion of Dr. Drew Frankie MacDonald 01:12:00 Frankie talked about the places he has been to such as Halifax, NS, and Newfoundland. Bransky's Blue Collar Brew Review 01:30:00 Gary and Dino bicker on whether Bransky's Blue-collar Booze review will continue to happen 01:36:00 in addition to playing "were extremely disappointed in Gary's lack of judgment" they also played Samuel L Jackson. Bohemia from Costa Rica Gary described it as doable, he said there's an unpleasant taste in the back end. He says it's not a good beer in any way shape or form with less desirable attributes. (Note in Show 729, he said he had the beer while off the show and it was atrocious 1:46:09 Gary and Dino had nice things to say about the Salton Sea Show Guest: Super Dave 01:55:00 Super Dave begins He said he had no idea Monica would like the "chocolate starfish." Dave was told not to put a finger in it. He talked about a time he and Monica did shrooms in the woods Show Stories 02:30:00 Discussions of Stacey Burke, Travel and concussions. 02:35:00 Discussion of Possible Travel to Nova Scotia and Vancouver, BC. Gary said the last two shows have been, "ass wide open." Don't Be Stupid 02:43:00 Don't Be Stupid begins Dean sang about someone's enjoyment of analingus 02:49:19 Possible Shoplifter steals police car 02:52:00 Discussions of the Gary and Dino hall of Fame And Mesa Bob trying to get in 02:56:55 Arizona Principal Carl Wagner posts on social media he wanted teenage girls to skinny dip into the pool. He was caught by a police officer posing as a 14-year-old girl. 03:03:00 Japanese restaurant, "Tokyo Grill." Preps food near trash cans on the ground. 03:10:30 Urine Toss suspect Opal Brown in Washington DC tossed urine at a bus driver. 03:18:30 Restaurant robbed a restaurant during a retirement ceremony for police officers 03:21:50 opening of the burning man story caused Dean to think of a Parody event called, "stupid man." 03:24:00 Discussions of burning man, nudism 03:33:15 Aaron Joel Mitchell silhouette against the flames was talked about in addition to his running into the flames and how security did not stop him. 03:35:31 Gary said that if you run into a fire you deserve to die. 03:36:44 Dean said it's just a shame we don't have a burnted (burned) man of our own, alluding to French Fry